Haunted Memories
by The Volcanologist
Summary: Nick becomes an orphan seven years into his life. seven years later and it gets worse. A new family spots him at an adoption center and their hearts warm to him. Can Nick learn to trust them? -Jonas Brothers. Brotherly Love. No slash.
1. Death's Door

**Haunted Memories**

**Chapter 1: Deaths Door**

**Hiya guys. Yes I'm still writing Merlin. This story seems to be complete, yet I wrote it last year so I haven't a clue. Hope you likey. Please review?**

I cower in the corner of my small blue room. I shouldn't be crying, after all, they punish me for it. I don't know how they can beat a tiny 7 year old, me for instance. I heard feet on the stairs, slow but heavy. I needed to hide, but he came home drunk. My Father hates me. I am an only child. My mother loves me, but she knows to stay well clear when my father comes home.  
>"NICHOLAS!" My father screamed. I stayed small in the corner, my tears about to run. My door rattled as he tried to find then door handle. Let's just say that my father is mortal. "NICHOLAS OPEN THIS BLOODY DOOR RIGHT NOW!" He screamed. I stood up and wiped my tears away, holding them back, trying to show my bravery. I stood tall and took a deep breath. I opened my door and the landing light shone through. He paused, his black pupils tiny with drink, the smell of vodka on his breath. The cigarette smoke clung to his clothes. I froze, but took five steps back. He came, hand raised.<br>"M-Mommy." I cried quietly. I heard a loud whine, followed by a door swinging open. Mommy thundered across the landing, crying her eyes out.  
>"I won't let you hurt him! Leave him Craig!" Mommy cried, trying to pull my father away. My father turned around and punched my mom in the eye.<br>"You shut up Molly. I'll do anything I want to him!" Father replied. He pushed my Mom back into her room and blocked the door. I felt a tear drop. He turned and his menacing smile slid onto his face.  
>"Now Now, Nicholas. Remember what I told you about crying?" He smirked, edging slowly towards me. I nodded and wiped my tears away. I looked down at my bare arms, covered in purple and yellow bruises. My chest held a scar, from when my Dad decided to run down that sharp bladed knife in the kitchen. I looked back up at his raised arm, ready to give me a beating. To be honest, I'm quite lucky, it's only the first one I have had in a week. Normally, I get it once a day. I backed away from him and I winced as he stepped closer, closing his hand, stinging my jaw. Tears filled my eyes, but I cracked my jaw back into place. I swallowed my tears and looked back at my dad. I screamed and backed away from him as he kicked my leg. He screamed at me and gripped my arms, hard. He shook me like a ragdoll, turning red in the face.<br>"Now you listen here laddie. Don't go blurtin' off to your friends at school about what I do to you. That includes teachers. You shut your mouth and do NOT say a word to anyone." He said, with each spit and each order he gripped my arms and shook me harder."Even if I die, I will come back to haunt your soul, you will not know what has hit you." He made one final hard grip, before he pushed me away, sending my flying. I bawled and whined as I flew back, toppling over my bed. I hit my head hard off the carpet floor. I blinked and held my breath, hoping not to scream, I've already screamed more than I should. I lay flat on my back, in an awkward position, my eyes blinking shut. I was lightheaded and my eyes were slightly unfocused. This didn't really mean anything to me. I had this done to me too many times before, to even notice the pain. I closed my eyes, sighing at the same time. Dad walked out, slamming my door shut, but it was opened 5 minutes later. Mommy picked me up, putting me into my bed. I looked up at her with weak, little eyes. She smiled down at me, stroking my soft curly hair.  
>"Nick, everything will be alright one day. Mommy and my Nicholas, we'll move out of this house, we'll run away, leave Daddy behind." She smiled, tears flowing down her face. She leaned forward, kissing my forehead, before she stood up straight and walked out.<p>

I was woken up by screaming, the very same night. I opened my eyes slowly, noticing how black everything was. Ash landed on my skin, my hair, my bed. I kept my mouth covered. My door flung open. My scream was muffled by the sound of cackling flames. I could see the flames downstairs, slowly working its way around the house. Mommy rushed in and grabbed me in a blanket.  
>"It's alright my baby! Everything will be fine!" She whimpered. She picked me up, holding me close. She ran with me, down the stairs. The gateway of hell so it seemed. Suddenly, I heard something rumble. Mommy and I looked up to find the ceiling start to crumble.<br>"NO! YOU WILL BURN WITH ME!" Dad choked, holding my Mom back. I screamed as she fell over. I rolled out of her grip, my left arm landing in the flames. I whimpered and crawled away, back to my Mom, she needed my help.  
>"No Nicholas, go, run!" Mom cried as Dad started to drag her back into the flames. I crawled away, my tears flooding down, making clean line lines in my black face. I couldn't find the door, but the smashed windows should a repeated blue flash. I curled up and whimpered on the floor, the floor burning me. I choked, the smoke not doing me any good. A door flung open. I didn't scream at the man dressed in black. I knew I wasn't allowed. My tears dripped onto the floor, sizzling, evaporating. The man picked me up, seeing me straight away. He ran with me, knowing the building was going to go up. He made it outside, and out of the garden before the roof collapsed.<br>"NO! MOMMY! GET MY MOMMY!" I cried, choking with the black smoke which was covering my lungs. I closed my eyes, not able to take anymore. I knew, where ever my Mommy went, I would go too.


	2. Different Ways

**Haunted Memories: Chapter 2**

**Chapter 2: Different Ways**

My eyes slowly opened, only to be blinded by the light. I shut my eyes and groaned. My head shifted to a different angle. I felt very stiff. I coughed, my eyes opening quickly. I sat up, but was pulled back by wires. I panicked, but realised it was the wires leading onto the oxygen mask. The door opened and a nurse quickly walked in. She smiled.  
>"Hey there, Nick. Don't worry, you're fine." She smiled. She lay me back down onto the soft pillows and took off my mask. I breathed through my nose, but hated the anaesthetic smell. I coughed some more. She smiled at me. "Doctor Smith will be here in a minute." She smiled. The door reopened and a tall man walked in, smiling at me.<br>"Hey there, I'm Doctor Smith." He smiled, sitting on the edge of my bed. I smiled at him, but I was still a little curious about him.  
>"Can I see Mommy now please?" I asked. He sighed and turned pale. The nurse nodded, leaving the room. I took a deep breath.<br>"Where's Mommy?" I asked.  
>"Mommy...Mommy is sleeping." Doctor Smith smiled a little, but his face remained serious.<br>"Oh, well, when will she wake up?" I asked. He sighed and edged closer.  
>"Nick, she's not going to wake up." He pulled me into a hug. I pulled away and looked at him.<br>"Why? Is she sick?" I asked, I wanted a clear answer.  
>"No, you're Mommy is with God and the Angels."<br>"You mean, God's took her?" I asked, my voice beginning to break. The Doctor nodded slowly.  
>"I HATE YOU GOD! I HATE YOU!" I screamed. I was pulled back into the hug, but I squirmed away again. I slid out of the bed and ran into the bathroom, bolting it shut. The door handle rattled.<br>"NICHOLAS OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" He screamed.  
>"GO AWAY DAD!" I screamed. The door handle stopped rattling. I cowered in the corner, covering my ears, my tears flooding down my face.<br>"WHY DID YOU TAKE MY MOM AWAY? WHY DIDN'T YOU TAKE ME WITH YOU? MOMMY COME BACK!" I screamed. The door flung open, I screamed and curled up tightly into a ball, expecting the hit, but it did not come. I looked up, to see the Doctor staring down at me. He picked me up, but this time I did not squirm away.  
>"PUT ME DOWN!" I cried, pounding on his back. This man reminded me too much of 'him'. The ugly man that took my Mom and watched her burn. The doctor shook me in his arms. I can remember my Mom doing that to me when I was little. I stopped crying. He was confusing me. I squirmed away. I got down and ran for the door. I opened it and nearly passed out at the woman standing there, dressed in black, a hood covering all but a strand of brunette hair.<br>"Hello Nick." She smiled. I felt trapped. I cried and backed away. God was turning against me. I stopped still, looking at the tall doctor. I stopped crying, well I tried to.  
>"Nick, I'm Sister Angel." The lady smiled. I stopped crying and my heart warmed, instantly knowing there was at least someone there for me.<br>"Where are you taking me?" Knowing she was here to take me away.  
>"I'm taking you to the Adoption Home, a little care home. You'll stay there until a family wants to adopt you." She smiled. I nodded and the doctor picked me up. I squealed and ran away from him. I hid behind Sister Angel.<br>"Come on then, let's get out of this place." She smiled, taking my hand. I instantly withdrew my hand and crossed my arms, but walked at her side. I sat in the reception waiting for Sister Angel to complete some sheets for me. Doctor Smith came walking out. He noticed me and smiled at me. I fell off my chair, aiming towards the door. I wanted to get away as far as possible. I pressed my back against the door. He noticed I didn't want him around and walked down the other corridor. The Sister turned around and smiled at me.  
>"Come on, let's go." She smiled, leading me out of the door.<p> 


	3. The Orphanage

**Haunted Memories: Chapter 3**

**Chapter 3: The Orphanage **

The building was huge, like a school, but bigger. There were three stair cases, but few children ran up and down them. I suddenly felt shy and not wanted. Sister Angel led me upstairs to a room. She opened the door and I walked in after her.  
>"Nick, this is going to be your room for now until you are adopted." She smiled. I didn't answer her. She nodded.<br>"I'll send someone up to tell you when dinner is out." She smiled. Yet again, I did not answer. She walked to the door before she turned around. "Oh, and I almost forgot, I have got you new clothes. They're in the wardrobe." She smiled. I didn't react. I gave her a little nod before she walked out, closing the door behind her. I sighed and didn't move. I didn't like it here one bit. I sat against the wall, hugging my knees, trying not to cry.  
>'If you cry, the game is over.' Dad snarled at me the first time he told me this. I know now though, it wasn't a game. It wouldn't be game over, it would be my life. I couldn't disobey Dad. I didn't know if he was dead or not. Even if he was I couldn't. What he told me the other night. I don't want to have a ghost haunting me for the rest of my life. I felt a tear slide down my cheek. NO! I couldn't cry no matter what. There was a knock on my door and it opened. I expected my Mom to walk through, her blonde curly hair, tied in a pony tail, but she always kept it showing. No. Not this time. A boy, much older than me came walking in.<br>"Hey there." He smiled. I said nothing. I looked up at him, curious. Did his Mommy die too? He slid down next to me.  
>"Dinner is on the table now." He smiled.<br>"I'm not hungry." I sighed, moving away from him. He sighed and nodded.  
>"Please come down." He pleaded. I stayed still, not budging at all. He nodded, giving in and left the room.<p>

Three whole days past. I haven't had any sleep, I haven't eaten. I just can't seem to settle in. Is this normal? I didn't like it. Yesterday, I saw three children go out of them big doors with a new family. I sighed; I knew it will never happen to me. I stared out of my window, sitting in my chair. I haven't moved from this chair. There was a knock at my door. I didn't move.  
>"Nick? Come on, it's been three days now, you can't hide any longer." Angel said. Oh yes I can, I thought. I looked down, feeling the tears welling up behind my eyes. I blinked them away, remembering my Dad's words. Sister Angel sighed and crouched down beside me. For the first time, she took down her hood. I stared at her with blank eyes.<br>"Please Nick? At least let me bring you a sandwich and a glass of milk. I sighed and nodded. She smiled and put back up her hood. She patted my shoulder before walking out. She returned 10 minutes later with what she promised. She set them aside on the table and smiled.  
>"There you go." She smiled. She walked out of my room again. I looked at the sandwich set in front of me. I turned my nose up at it, but took the glass of milk. I sniffed at it before I took a sip. Yum! The smell of the sandwich made my stomach rumble. I took a triangle from the plate and gave it a nibble. I smiled and realised how hungry I actually was. They might have gotten me to eat and drink, but I will never ever talk to these people.<p>

Few years later

I have been through many adoptions since I was 7. Not one of them has been the right family. I am 14 now. Scars on my body, cuts and bruises, all because my stupid social worker can't open his eyes and see the drunk, useless people he hands me over to. I hate Mr. Johnson. I sat in my room, as always not bothering to move. I have done my homework. There is a teacher that comes around from the neighbouring school to help children like me, get an education. It's a Saturday afternoon. I am waiting for Sister Angel to open those lousy doors and let the families in to nose around us homeless children, looking for the petty ones. I tell you, I am not getting another adoption family. No way, they just beat me. There was a knock at my door. I groaned slightly, and James walked in. He's head boy. Natasha is Head Girl.  
>"Families are starting to arrive." He announced.<br>"I'm not coming down tonight." I sighed.  
>"It's an order." He sighed. I nodded and got off the bed and brushed past James, downstairs into the very big room. I sat down near the door on a chair, looking at dozens of families, doing as predicted, nosing around all the petty children. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I flinched slightly. I hate being touched. I stumbled off the chair and as far as I could get into the corner.<br>"Hey! Easy." The boy smiled.  
>"Go away." I whispered. I should really tell you now. For a year, I have been held captive, in my uncle's house. He had sided with my father, and is now doing his dirty work. Talk about haunting. He's beat me until I bled, and left me sometimes unconscious. He's held me in the most frightening ways possible, and when it came to beating, he touched me like that kid over there. I'm really scared because he is still on the run right now. I shuddered and realised it was just another teen, dressed in fancy clothes. He smiled at me, but I didn't smile back.<br>"Joseph!" His mother called. I sighed as he ran along. I sighed. I wish my mother was still here to call my name, to talk to me and just too basically nag me. How I envy that of other children out in street, having fun. He smiled at me before he walked off. I saw him talk to his mother. I was curious of this family, but I couldn't trust them. I have learned not to. I stood back up and out of the room and sat on the stairs, wanting to be alone. I sat, head in my hands, staring at the wood floor.  
>"Hi there!" I looked up to see another stranger. He had curly hair like me and he smiled. I nodded at him. He sat down next to me. I stumbled and moved away.<br>"What's wrong?" He asked, a frown appearing across his face. I wasn't going to talk. Just keep backing away. Don't take my eyes off him, just back away. I told myself.

"Hello Nickel." I heard a voice. I felt my face turn pale. I stood up and quickly backed away. I didn't know where to turn. I screamed, seeing my uncle. I flinched as he grabbed me, and punched me in the side of the head, the smell of alcohol on his breath. I was pushed to the floor and kicked in my stomach.  
>"Oi, leave him alone!" The person that was just talking to me stepped in and punched the guy in the face. My Uncle Matthew stumbled back, and headed out of the door. I lay on the floor. I scrambled up and ran up to my room.<br>I was in my room for ages, calming down. I heard a knock on my door and Sister Angel walked in smiling. She was followed me three other people; the two dudes that I recently came across and a woman that looked like their mother. I was dreading this news.  
>"Nick. I have found a family for you." Sister Tess smiled. "Joe and Kevin, they're looking for a younger brother and they say they liked you a lot."<br>"I can't have another family." I sighed.  
>"Why not?" Then dude Joe asked. He had straight her and brown eyes. His smile turned into a frown. I said no more. I turned back to my window.<br>"Then why don't you do the month trail?" Angel asked. I sighed and looked behind me. Joe and Kevin's face lightened up at the thought. I turned back to my window.  
>"That's his way of saying alright then." Angel chuckled. I sighed and lifted down my suitcase. "I'll let you guys introduce yourselves." I started unpacking my wardrobe, again.<br>"Hey, Nicky!" Kevin smiled, patting my shoulder. I flinched and moved away quickly.  
>"Don't call me that." I whispered. He sighed. I nodded in thanks.<br>"Sorry Nick, they're just excited. My name is Samantha. Just call me Sam." I gave a little smile and a nod.  
>"You don't talk much at all, do you?" She smiled. I shook my head an continued to pack.<br>"Well, we have to go, but we'll be back tomorrow morning." Sam smiled. I nodded. Then I remembered about my incident.  
>"Wait." I said, loud enough to get their attention.<br>"C-can someone stay here with me?" I asked, not to sure if I liked the idea, but I already thought I liked the brothers. Sam nodded.  
>"Kevin." She smiled. Kevin nodded and smiled at me, already knowing why.<br>"I'll be back in the morning." She smiled, following Joe out of the door.  
>"I'll help you Nick." Kevin smiled.<p> 


	4. New House, New Promise

**Haunted Memories: Chapter 4 **

**Chapter 4: New House, New Promise. **

I haven't slept all night. I stayed sat up in my bed, knees tucked to my chest as I watched Kevin sleep on the floor. Dawn approached, bringing a red sky. I sighed as I felt my eye lids begin to close. I couldn't. I could get attacked any minute. Uncle Matthew could come in and a stranger in my room. How could I trust? But, how would I feel it? All those times I have been beaten, how much more can I take? He turned over on the floor, facing me. I fell backwards off my bed, and scampered back to my corner, so he wasn't facing me. I sighed, and watched the time slowly tick by. My suitcase was packed, ready to go. But I wasn't so sure. This family, I have only seen three of them, was there more? An alarm went off. I jumped and huddled closer to myself. Kevin groaned and switched it off. He rubbed his eyes, sitting up. I watched him stand up and look around, his face turn pale when he looked to see where I had gone. I stayed silent, and watched how he reacted, I needed to know. I watched him swing around, looking everywhere possible. Then he stopped, noticing me. He sighed and smiled, rubbing his head in relief. He came and sat next to me. I moved away and he frowned.  
>"Look, you've had no sleep, why?" He asked. I didn't answer; I just sat on my bed, staring at my shoes, on the floor. He sighed and stood up. My head snapped up, looking at him.<br>"Look, I won't hurt you." Kevin sighed, holding up his hands. I didn't relax, they always say that. "Anyways, Mom is coming soon." I nodded and collected my shoes, putting them on. I put my jacket on. I was cold. I shivered and my eyes began to drop again.  
>"Go to sleep, I'll carry you out to the car when she comes."<br>"I don't trust you." I whispered. He sighed and sat on my bed. I moaned and got up, walking away from him. I took my bags and rolled them down the stairs, into the lobby, where I sat and waited for this dreaded day to start.

"Welcome Nick. This is our home." Sam said. I nodded as I trudged through the doors. I didn't know what to do. "Joe, show him his room." She smiled. Joe walked ahead of me and I made sure he got up the stairs before me. He turned around and laughed at me.  
>"Come on Nick." I stayed silent but climbed the stairs. Joe showed me to a particular large room. My face stayed blank as I stood next to the door frame. Joe stood next to me. "Go on, in you go." He smiled, giving me a pat. I quickly dodged it and walked in. I put my things down and turned around, not trusting him enough to turn my back. I nodded, staying silent, but showing my thanks. He smiled and left me. I unpacked quickly before I sat on my bed. I still didn't know what to do. I was too scared to leave my room, in case it was the wrong thing to do. I looked around, seeing extremely new things in my room. I mean, there was a heavy, black thing sitting on a desk. I went over and tapped it. I noticed a button. I pressed the button and a screen lit up, to show faces. I was amused by...a screen. I sat down on the bed and watched whatever it was. I heard a chuckle. My heart skipped a beat and I stopped breathing. I felt myself tense and my hands curled into fists.<br>"Nick, breathe. I won't hurt you. It's Kevin." The voice said. I couldn't seem to relax, and Kevin saw that.  
>"Nick, look at me." I didn't. "Nicholas." He said a bit more stern. I looked at him. "God, your lips are blue. Nick, look, breathe." I did as he said, not wanting to disobey in case he hit me. I followed him, breathing like me, and I felt much better. I relaxed and sighed. Kevin pulled me into a hug, but I pulled away.<br>"I don't trust you enough." I said.  
>"Why?"<br>"I can't."  
>"Why?"<br>"Why do you have to ask so many questions?" I sighed. Kevin chuckled. He turned off the screen and looked at me.  
>"I want to know you better. There has obviously been something in your life, more than just not having a Mom or a Dad." He laughed. I nodded. "Anyways, Mom says you have to come downstairs." I nodded. I followed him downstairs. He led me into a room, with soft chairs. He sat down on one and encouraged me to sit down next to him. I stood.<br>"Ah! Nicholas!" Sam smiled.  
>"Can you just call me Nick please?" Her eyes brightened at the sound of my voice. She nodded.<br>"Nick. Come meet the rest of the family." She smiled. Oh no, not more.  
>"This is Frankie, which we hope to be your younger brother. Joe and Kevin you have already met, would be your older brothers and this, this is my husband, Felix." I looked at him and backed away. Kevin sighed.<br>"He keeps thinking we're gonna hurt him." Kevin sighed, standing up. Oh thanks Kevin, just tell them. Sam's face turned worried and she looked at me.  
>"Aw! Why?" She asked. I stayed silent.<br>"Come on, you talked before." Kevin sighed. They were pushing me too far this time. I stumbled back, heading for the front door. I ran out, leaving it open. Where to go? I didn't even know this place! I groaned and sank back down, my back on the brick wall. I held my face in my hands. I heard two sets of feet, running. I kept silent, and still.  
>"Aw, Nick." Joe sighed, sliding down next to me. I scooted away, but he pulled me back.<br>"Even if I wanted to live with you, I couldn't." I sighed, not bothering to look up.  
>"Why? Is someone after you?" Kevin asked. I froze, saying nothing.<br>"If I say, I can't even say." I sighed.  
>"There's someone after you isn't there?" Joe sighed. I nodded slowly.<br>"Who?"  
>"Not saying. He'll get me." I shivered.<br>"Come on; let's get back inside the house." I shook my head. I was scared. Felix scared me.  
>"Why?" I kept silent this time. I sighed and stood up. I nearly passed out when I saw my Uncle standing there. I felt a tear run down my cheek.<br>"NO!" I scolded myself for crying. I wiped away my tear and took a deep breath, my uncle, laughing.  
>"Nick, what's wrong?" Joe asked. My Uncle made a glare.<br>"H-He..." I stammered, breaking off. A lorry passed by, and when I went to stare at my uncle again. He was gone. My legs buckled and Kevin caught me. This time I didn't struggle away. I knew now, I needed them, but I still couldn't trust.

I blinked my eyes open. I was lying on my back, in a couch. I groaned and nearly had a heart attack when I saw Felix. He saw me and smiled, before leaving the room. I sighed and let myself relax.  
>"Hey Nick, how you feeling?" Sam asked. I nodded. She stroked my head. I sighed and she smiled. She held my hand; I let my fingers curl around hers. I watched everyone's face brighten up. Joe and Kevin leaned over the side of the couch, staring down at me.<br>"Nick, Nick, look at me." Sam smiled. I looked at her. "Promise me something." I nodded, gesturing for her to go on. "Don't scare us again." I nodded.  
>"I'll try not to." I said in barely a whisper. They smiled and nodded. I flinched as Kevin patted my shoulder. Their Mom shot him a glare.<p> 


	5. Strange Faces

**Haunted Memories: Chapter 5**

**Chapter 5: Strange Faces**

A new brother! A younger brother! I'm excited, but something isn't right. When ever Joe and I touch him, he tenses up and cowers. His face shows no emotion, just remains as it was. His hands turn into fists too. I sighed, I had to get him up before Joe did. Joe was getting a shower, I had already been in and we were going to try and take Nick out today.  
>"Psst, Nick?" I watched him tense up as I called him. I shook him, and he tensed up even more. "Nick?" I repeated again. I heard Joe turn the shower off. I sighed at my adopted brother.<br>"Nick, we wont hurt you." I sighed. I touched his arm and he flinched violently. He shuddered and his eyes twitched. I rubbed his arm gently, like what any brother or sister would do in reassurance. I saw him relax, but not fully. He slowly opened his eyes.  
>"Stop touching me, please." He asked nicely, but he didn't have to. His gaze was not on me, or Joe who had eventually came out of the bathroom, but to thin air. I nodded and smiled. He looked at me once I took my arm back.<br>"Nick, we're going to take you out today." Joe smiled. Nick paled at the idea.  
>"No...please." He cried, cringing and curling into a ball. I sighed.<br>"Nick, we were only going to take to you to the theme park down the road!" I sighed. Nick looked at me and sat up slowly.  
>"Theme Park?" He asked. His confused look said it all.<br>"Urgh! Nick! Get your clothes on!" Joe laughed. Throwing Nick some clothes. Nick nodded and walked away to the bathroom, an eye kept over his shoulder. I sighed and walked over to Joe.  
>"He thinks we're gonna hurt him." I sighed.<br>"I have not known a kid not know what a theme park is!" Joe grunted. I sighed, maybe I'll talk to Joe later, after he's gotten over his rant about theme parks.

"So Nick, which ride would you like to go on? We have all day, just pick one." I smiled, not touching him. I figured he needs to know us better first. Nick looked around, gazing at all the thrilling rides and smirked. He pointed to a ride in the distance. A tower, with seats on every side. It looked very scary.  
>"Are you sure?" He nodded and we walked off to that ride.<p>

"All aboard the cliff hanger!" A speaker shouted as the gates opened. Nick, Joe and I made our way around to our seats. We sat down and fastened our seatbelts.  
>"I'm really not sure about this one. It's new, I've never seen this before." Joe sighed. I made a noise of agreement. Nick looked thoughtful as he listened to us moaning. The seats started to fill.<br>"Are you sure you want to do this Nick?" I asked. He nodded. He turned to me.  
>"Look, this ride resembles the most trust. I need to be able to trust you through your fear." He smiled softly. Joe and I nodded in confusion and the saftey bar came down, locking us in a tight squeeze.<br>"Oh no, oh no!" Joe cried out as we started to lift off the ground. I felt my adreneline begin to rush everywhere it possibly could. Everyone cheered on the ground, Nick's eyes closed.  
>"Nick, you'll be fine!" I reassured, not sure about myself. I took a deep breath as we stopped at the top. Joe cowered at the top, cringing.<br>"Nick! You can trust us!" He cried out. "We wont hurt you! We never intend to!" We all screamed as the ride bolted down, leaving our stomachs at the top of the ride. Just as we were about to hit bottom, we jolted to a stop, and taken back up again.  
>"Not again!" Joe sighed.<br>"How do I know you won't hurt me?" Nick asked as we stopped at the top.  
>"Because...ahhhh!" I screamed as we fell back down. The ride jolted and we were taken back up again.<br>"Because, do we look like the sort of people who would hurt you?" I asked.  
>"Well, my uncle was the same." Nick said, before we were taken back down. This time, I didn't scream. I was too much in shock to be able to. I think Joe was too. The ride stopped and we got off. We began walking towards another random ride.<br>"Nick, your Uncle..." I started. I was really worried. Nick went silent, like always. "Okay, you don't want to talk. Joe? Are you alright?" I called behind me.  
>"Yeah, I'm fine." He said, catching up. He was probably just dizzy. I caught a glimpse of a haunted house. I smiled at my thought.<br>"Fine, if your after trust from us," I said changing the subject, pausing half way through. Nick gave me the 'go on' look. "You wouldn't mind going in there?" I said, pointing to the haunted house. It would be the perfect place for trust. It's dark, and brilliant for Nick to test us. Nick looked at me with a serious face.  
>"I'm serious Nick. If you want trust then you have got to trust us by going into that house and facing your fears." I sighed. Nick nodded. I smiled at my achievement. We bought the tickets and as there wasn't a queue, we entered the house.<p>

Inside the house, it was dark, perfect for Nick. I smiled as I walked through, undisturbed by the plastic skeletons and blanket sheets with eyes cut out. Joe on the other hand acted like an immature child.  
>"I'm scared Kevin." He shuddered as the eerie silence wandered through with us. I hushed him and pointed in the black space towards Nick, who was terrified, skin pale and you could see that in the dark. He was tense. Did he think we would hurt him now we had the chance? I shook my head and put a hand on his shoulder. He jumped and squealed, running away from us. I looked at Joe and he sighed, we walked after him. We couldn't run, that was just scaring him even more.<br>"Who would do this to a 14 year old?" Joe sighed in disgust.  
>"The wrong person, Joe. The wrong person." I replied. I heard a scream come up front, as well as the sound of a fist hitting flesh. Joe and I looked at each other.<br>"NICK!" We screamed, before running to Nick. We found him and a barely lit room. But we were still able to see. Nick was on the floor, on his knees, pleading with his eyes as he had a hand on his shoulder, and another hand locked around the back of his neck. Nick whimpered as the grip tightened.  
>"Remember Nick, no crying." Someone chuckled. I looked at the unfamiliar face.<br>"Ah: an audience!" He bellowed, thumping Nick across the side of the head. Nick didn't react, but only in one way. His pain flowed through his eyes, tears welling up, but he made them stop, and go away. The person kicked Nick in the stomach, and then turned to us. I smelt the alcohol drift over. I stepped forward.  
>"How dare you!" I cried out, lashing out with one of my own fists. He caught my fist, and positioned it behind my back, like police would do in an arrest.<br>"You don't know how I am, do you?" He spat into my ear.  
>"You're a tramp that likes to beat up kids?" Joe asked anger in his voice. He walked to Nick and helped him up. Nick didn't flinch this time. Maybe, just maybe, his trust was building. My legs were kicked behind, forcing me to fall down. He let go of me and kicked me in the back. I grunted and couldn't stop myself, hitting my face of the wood floor.<br>"I'm Nick's uncle. The one who was asked by his own father to make sure this kid will have a miserable life, no matter where he goes." The man spat. I scrambled up and took Nick and Joe in my arms.  
>"Run!" I whisper shouted into their ears. They ran out of the Haunted House. I felt blood run into my mouth. I turned around and back fired a punch at Nick's Uncle, making him fall over backward. I ran backwards, not daring to turn my back on this dreaded man. I ran out into the daylight, looking for Joe and Nick.<br>"Kevin! Over here!" Joe cried. I found them near a fence.  
>"Right: home!" I said, taking a hand from each of them and running for my life. That's when I noticed 5 more unfamiliar faces standing together, looking at us. "FASTER!" I cried, knowing they weren't here for the thrill of the rides, but for something else...Nick.<p> 


	6. Downfall

**Haunted Memories: Chapter 6**

**Chapter 6: Downfall**

We burst through the doors back at home. Sam and Felix were out with Frankie, I don't know where. I ran through, my stomach killing me from that painful blow. I ran upstairs, falling on the way. I groaned and got up, running up them again. Joe and Kevin followed me. Kevin's nose was bleeding, but as far as I could see, it wasn't broken. I let Joe see to Kevin while I attended to myself. I knew what I was doing when it came to these things. I've been through them loads of times before to actually know what to do. I carefully pulled back my shirt and examined. I had a little cut from his metal toes, and it was bleeding pretty badly. I sighed and walked to the spare bathroom and took a toilet roll. I came back out and sat down on my bed, leaning back and seeing to my cut. I noticed without looking that Joe and Kevin were done. I didn't let them think I had noticed. It wouldn't stop bleeding. I groaned in frustration. I heard someone kneel down next to me. I concentrated on my belly more than them. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped, and shrugged them off.  
>"Nick..." Kevin sighed. His eyes swelled and turned red. He covered his eyes and stood up, walking away from me, back to his room. Joe shot me a glare as I looked after him. I sighed and shook my head. I heard a scream and Joe came running up to me. He jumped on me, making me scream with both pain and shock.<br>"Joe, get off me!" I whimpered, my tears falling. I realised I was crying and stopped, panicking and preparing for my beating. He tightened his grip on my wrists. "Joe, please!" I cried.  
>"Don't hurt my older brother like that!" He spat. He was scaring me.<br>"Joseph, you're scaring me!" I cried out.  
>"DON'T CALL ME BY MY FULL NAME!" Joe screamed. I tried to push him off but he wouldn't budge. I heard a door swing open. I tightened my closed eyes, preparing for the worst, but the worst never came. Joe was dragged away from me. I opened one eye. I saw Kevin pulling Joe away.<br>"No! Kevin! He hurt you!" Joe cried.  
>"No, he didn't! I hurt myself!" Kevin cried. Well, so much for trust building. I slammed my door shut and blocked it. I needed to cry. I locked my windows shut and pulled the curtains, so I was in pitch black. I pulled my bed, my dresser in front of my door. I had an almost empty room. I sat down in the floor, curling into a ball, letting my tears fall.<br>"NICK! OPEN THIS DOOR!" Again, memories flashed through my mind.  
>"GO AWAY! GO AWAY DAD!" I cried. The door stopped rattling.<br>"Nick... it'd not your Dad, its Kevin and Joe." Kevin sighed.  
>"Go away..." I cried into the floor. I heard footsteps leave the entrance to my room. I continued to sob.<p>

Joe's P.O.V

It's been 2 hours since Nick has locked himself in his room. I feel really guilty to what I had done to Nick. My stupid mood swings! I really need to sort them out, and I'm hoping I can with Nick being in the family. I feel really guilty and Kevin won't even speak to me now. Right, time I sorted things out. I sighed and opened my front door. I walked around so I was underneath Nick's window. I sighed and started climbing the wall. I got to Nick's ledge and looked down. It was a long fall. I sighed and bravely reached out and rapped on Nick's window. I heard Nick get to his feet, and slowly walk to his window. Light shone through his room and he drew back his curtains. He jumped and backed away from me.  
>"Nick, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that to you." I sighed. Nick stayed put at the other wall in his room. "Nick, please." I begged. He seemed to understand me. "We all make mistakes."<br>"What my Uncle and my Dad done to me was no accident." Nick moaned.  
>"I'm not saying it was." I cried through the shut window. I felt myself slip.<br>"Nick, please before I fall, please open the window." I smirked. Nick smiled and came to open the window. Nick opened the window, but I forgot that the window opened out. |I grunted and fell back. I cried out, but managed to grab onto the window ledge. I felt my heart in my mouth.  
>"Nick please. Please show that you can trust me enough. Please show me I can trust you too." I cried out, my legs flying everywhere, to grab onto the wall for balance. Nick held out a hand for me to try and grab.<br>"KEVIN!" I screamed.  
>"Joe, grab my hand!" Nick cried.<br>"I can't! I don't trust myself!" I whimpered.  
>"Then how am I supposed to trust you?" Nick asked.<br>"Because... I'm your brother." I cried. Kevin came rushing out.  
>"JOE! What the hell are you doing?" He screamed. I jumped in shock and let go. I landed on my back, knocking myself out cold...<p>

Nick's P.O.V

It was my fault, if I didn't question him, he wouldn't have fallen. I had frozen in shock at what I'd done. My older...well, Joe wasn't moving. I quickly moved everything out of the way of my door, putting it back where it should be, before I raced down the stairs, going out of the front door. Kevin was kneeling beside Joe, with a phone against his ear.  
>"Yeah, okay, thanks!" Kevin said, finishing speaking. He turned to look at me. "I phoned for an ambulance."<br>"It's my fault." I said quietly. "I didn't get him in time."  
>"No, it wasn't your fault. It was Joe's for going up there in the first place, and it was mine for screaming at him. It wasn't your fault." I said, pulling Nick into a hug. This time, I didn't pull out. Kevin stiffened when I didn't pull out, only he pulled out. He smiled at me and I felt my face turn red. I looked back at Joe, lying unconscious.<br>"JOE?" I asked, lightly slapping his face. "Can you here my brother?" I heard Kevin gasp. I turned to look at him.  
>"You alright?" I laughed. He nodded through bewilderment, probably because I called Joe 'brother'.<p> 


	7. Learning to Trust

**Haunted Memories: Chapter 7**

**Chapter 7: Learning to Trust**

We've been back from the hospital for a few hours. I am still very guilty, so I have locked myself in my room. I can't cry, he's waiting for me if I do. I can't bear another haunting. I've been haunted enough, don't you think? Joe, Joe bruised his backbone. He should be fine by tomorrow night. I still felt very guilty and Joe keeps forgiving me, and Kevin keeps telling me it's not my fault, but I can't help but feel the same way.  
>"Boys, come downstairs please!" I unlocked my door and opened it slowly. I saw Kevin coming out of his room. He gave me a little smirk before entering Joe's room. He popped his head around his door.<br>"Mom wants us Joe." Kevin said softly. I walked down with Kevin and I heard Joe come out of his room. We waited downstairs for him, Sam and Felix annoyed with him being so slow.  
>"Why is he being so slow?" Sam asked. I sighed and stepped forward.<br>"It's my fault." I sighed; I looked at the floor and continued. "I didn't help Joe." I said, my voice breaking, but I cleared my throat, returning to my un-emotional self.  
>"Why? What happened?" Felix asked. I sighed and I was about to answer, but my voice was drowned out.<br>"NO!" Joe shouted loud enough so we could all notice him.  
>"Nick, it's not your fault. I shouldn't have scared you and it was my stupid idea to climb the wall under your window." Joe said, patting my shoulder. I shrugged him off and put my hands in my pockets, still looking at the floor.<br>"What? You fell from his window?" Sam cried. Joe nodded with a sigh.  
>"I went to the hospital, well, Kevin and Nick took me because I was out cold. All I have is a bruised backbone. They told me to rest for a day and I should be fine." Joe explained.<br>"Well... you'll be doing a lot of that while I pack your suitcase young man." Sam said.  
>"Please don't throw me out I know I'm an idiot but..." Joe started, his voice breaking at the fear of it.<br>"No, we're not throwing you out, but your Dad and I have found a house for you guys in LA." Sam smiled. I went pale in the face and Kevin held me before I collapsed. One move out of an orphanage yes but... LA? Maybe this was too far. I haven't been here a bloody week and already I'm back on the move.  
>"Nick, don't worry, you'll be fine with Kevin and Joe. It's just, there's no room anymore and Felix and I, and we want some space for Frankie." It's just the same as any other family. I stumbled back and ran up the stairs. I bolted my door shut. I sighed and lifted down my suitcase. Time to pack...AGAIN!<p>

I had finished packing my suitcase an hour later. I sighed as I sat on the floor near it. I held my head in my hands as I thought this through. In a way, this is good; I can start a new life, with Joe and Kevin, without 3 more people to trust. Maybe, my uncle and his friends would lose and stop following me. There was a knock at my door. I sighed as didn't answer it. I heard a bleep. I sighed and dug in my backpack for my chocolate. I snapped two squares of chocolate and ate them slowly.  
>"Nick? It's Sam, can I talk to you?" I growled under my breath. I didn't want to talk to anyone, but I paid my respect. I stood up, and made sure my diabetes's equipment was well hidden, before I unlocked my door.<br>"Thanks Nick." Sam smiled, stepping through my door. I sat on my bed, and stared at the empty spaces.  
>"Want to talk?" She asked. She sighed and sat on my bed, looking at me. I looked at her, but dropped my gaze onto my bed.<br>"This must be extremely hard for you." She said, taking my hands. I took them back and crossed my arms. "But Nick," Tears welled up in her eyes. "We saw what was happening in that orphanage, and Felix and I decided that we want to be able to adopt more children, and help them."  
>"What? And pass them on as quickly as me?" I asked.<br>"No; because they'll be Frankie's age." Sam laughed away my insult.  
>"What If I'm not ready to move out?" I asked. I watched a glint of pleasure come into Sam's eyes.<br>"I know it's all too soon for you, but you and I both know that it will be better off this way. I see how you act around Felix." I didn't want to leave, I want to be able to have a Mom, and she was taking away my chance.  
>"But..." I started again.<br>"No buts." She smiled, leaving my room. She left me there, bound to the spot. There was a knock at my door.  
>"Ready to go, Nick?" Kevin asked. So soon! I collected my suitcase and headed out of the door, down the stairs and towards Kevin's car. Let's count the ways they try to get me to trust them. Number 1: get into a stranger's car, and go to a strange place. I sighed and put my suitcase in the boot along with my backpack. 10 minutes later and we were all ready to go.<br>"Bye kids! Have fun!" Felix called. Yeah right, I thought.  
>"Everything's there all ready, beds, tables, furniture, everything." Sam smiled, blowing us all a kiss. Kevin and Joe returned it with a hug. I hung back, and when Sam offered me a hug, I refused. Instead I climbed in the back of the car, saying nothing.<br>"Bye!" Kevin and Joe called. Then that was it.  
>"Bye, keep Nick and yourselves safe!" Sam called again. Number 2: keep me safe.<p>

Half an hour onto the road and I was already bored out of my mind. I don't know why, I should be able to last longer than this, especially when I had been kept in my room at the orphanage all day. I sighed as all sounds were blocked from entering my thoughts. Was I ever going to experience the love a Mom gave to a son? Just like Joe and Kevin. I couldn't trust quickly enough and I blew my chance, which was for sure. I sighed and stared out of my window.  
>"Nick, are you alright?" Kevin asked. I responded by rolling my window right down, and leaning out to experience the thrill of top speed wind against my face, blowing my curls back. I smiled through the wind, enjoying every moment. After about 5 minutes of the wind on my face, I returned to being inside the warm car. I was met with chuckles from each of the brothers.<br>"What?" I asked plainly.  
>"Nothing, just never thought for a moment you would do that, it's normally Joe's thing." Kevin explained.<br>"It was a new experience." I sighed. The brothers nodded and smiled at me.  
>"Are you hungry?" Joe asked me. I nodded slightly. I hadn't eaten all day.<br>"Okay, I'm about to pull into a services." Kevin smiled.


	8. Trust

**Haunted Memories: Chapter 8**

**Chapter 8: Trust**

We're in LA and we're all unpacked. Nick is still unsettled, but I'm not surprised. Oh, my, gosh, the sun is gorgeous and the sea is just as beautiful. You can smell it's a new place, but what the heck? A new life, for all of us! Nick is slowly starting to speak again. He'll speak for about 5 minutes tops now, and then sink back into silence for an hour or so. I don't mind it, as long as we know he's happy and safe. Joe and I have sworn to Mom that we'll keep him safe. I've just been shopping on my own. I made Joe stay with Nick, in case Nick decided to have a panic attack.  
>"I'm home! Joe, come and help me unpack!" I said as I carried the last of the shopping through the door. I heaved them on top of the bench and started unloading the bags. Joe came down and made an 'o' face at the look at all the food.<br>"Just start putting the freezer things in the freezer." I laughed as I carried on unpacking. Nick came down next. He smiled slowly, and helped Joe put things away.  
>"Nick, you don't have to." Joe laughed.<br>"Well, I feel awkward not helping." He admitted, biting a lip. I smiled at him and nodded. I saw him frown, but I didn't pester him. He's been through enough today.

We sprawled on the chairs in the living that night. We were all full on Pizza, well, Joe and I were. Nick was still picking at his. To be honest, Nick did look a bit pale and off colour this evening.  
>"Nick, are you alright?" I asked, the uncertain tone coming into my voice. Nick looked at me.<br>"I'm fine Kevin." He said it so softly, it made me relax, he was settling down. Nick stood up and picked up our empty pizza boxes, taking them to the bin.  
>"Thank you!" Joe and I called. Nick came back through and sat back down in his chair. I ended up getting lost in the film we were watching, but that was soon broken after about half an hour. Nick began shaking. He stood up slowly and stumbled to the stairs. He got five steps and then fell over. Joe and I rushed to his side.<br>"Nick? Now are you sure you're okay?" I asked. Nick shook his head. He pointed towards the stairs. He got up onto all fours and tried to crawl, but he instantly fell back down, shaking like hell.  
>"Nick, talk to us." I cried out, turning him over, hearing bleeping at the same time.<br>"I don't trust you." Nick said, tears forming in his eyes. I looked under his shirt to find an omnipod.  
>"What? You don't trust enough to look after you? Nick, we made a promise." I sighed. "I can't do anything, we haven't got insulin." I groaned. Nick pointed upstairs again.<br>"Go...upstairs... my blue backpack." Nick said, his eyes closing.  
>"Nick, stay with us." Joe cried. Joe thundered upstairs and came back down moments later with a blue backpack. Nick emptied it with shaking hands. He rummaged through everything, taking a box and a needle. He got everything ready, but he blanked out, not giving himself the injection. I sighed and took it from him. I lifted Nick's shirt up and gave him his injection in the belly. Nick remained still, he had a high fever. I picked him up and placed him on the couch.<br>"Joe, can you place all that in the fridge please?" Joe nodded and gathered Nick's packets of insulin and other things up and hurried to the fridge.

Nick's P.O.V

I woke up, a little cold. I had a blanket wrapped around me. I looked up to find Kevin sitting on the floor, at my side, gazing at the TV. How long have I been out? I shivered and closed my eyes. I turned on my side, so I would have been facing the back of Kevin's head. I felt him shift his head. I didn't flinch this time. I had learned, he would not hurt me. I heard him sigh, and turn back towards the TV screen. I smirked and ruffled his hair.  
>"Hi Nick, feeling better?" Kevin asked.<br>"I'm cold." I shivered. Kevin smiled and picked me up. I clung onto him, He smiled.  
>"Rest Nick, you need it." I nodded and rested my head my head against his shoulder. I felt him tense, but then relax. I felt him move an arm, and then I heard a click. I looked to see was he was doing.<br>"I was turning the heating up." He explained. I nodded and sighed, putting my head back against his shoulder. Number 3; Let them look after you. I felt the soft mattress against my back, and a thick duvet carefully thrown across me.  
>"Good Night, Nick." Kevin smiled.<br>"Good Night Kevin." I smiled. Kevin smiled and turned to walk out. "Kevin?"  
>"Yes?" Kevin smiled.<br>"I love you." I smiled. I was ready to trust them. Kevin chuckled.  
>"I love you too." Kevin laughed.<br>"Tell Joe I love him too!" I smiled. Kevin nodded and shut my bedroom door. It wasn't even a minute before my bedroom door was open again. I felt someone dive onto my bed. I screamed and opened my eyes.  
>"I LOVE YOU TOO BABY BROTHER!" Joe screamed. He hugged me tight, not letting go.<br>"Joe, this is not helping." I laughed as I tried to break free from his grip. I felt Kevin hug me too.  
>"Okay, this is really not helping." I laughed again.<br>"Now seriously Joe, is that all you have to say to me?" I asked.  
>"Uh! Huh!" Joe laughed.<br>"Then can I get some sleep now please?" I laughed.  
>"Oh yeah. Good Night Nick." He chuckled, ruffling my hair.<br>"Good Night!" I called, through a yawn.  
>I have two older brothers now. I was happy; I had part of a family. But maybe, Joe and Kevin were the only family I needed.<p>

**Well that is all for now. Unless you want me to continue it, I will be happy to. It depends on how many reviews I get though!**


End file.
